El secreto de Jim Moriarty
by Watson221B
Summary: Todo lo que necesitaba para acabar con Sherlock Holmes era a ella. Ella, que participó en todos y cada uno de los atentados, haciéndose pasar por amiga. Pero con lo que Jim no contaba era con que su "niña" pudiera aferrarse a un hombre como John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

La acera estaba encharcada, y las escasas luces de una inhóspita y poco recomendable parte de Londres se reflejaban en ella. Era una noche tormentosa, y los truenos resonaban entre los edificios de escasa altura de alrededor mientras la oscuridad intentaba internarse en el corazón de la ciudad. Apenas tres farolas iluminaban la pequeña plaza. Apenas tres tenues destellos y él la había visto. En una noche como aquella resultaría terriblemente difícil e increíblemente complicado haberse percatado de la silueta entre la lluvia si uno no hubiera estado buscando algo en concreto, agudizando la vista y prestando atención a cada detalle de la desolada avenida. Sin embargo el lo había conseguido, aunque aquello no era de extrañar. El coche giró, aproximándose a ella, que parecía no ser consciente aún de lo que estaba por venir. Lentamente el coche quedó inmóvil con los faros encendidos cumpliendo con las órdenes del pasajero de los asientos traseros. Ella alzó la cabeza, que había estado gacha durante aquel tiempo, intentando no llamar la atención. Su rostro parecía de agua pura. La lluvia resbalaba a través de él como si de una cascada de jóvenes facciones femeninas se tratara. Su pelo, separado ahora en mechones gruesos, húmedos y goteantes se pegaban a él, igual que su ropa, adherida a ella, densa y pesada. Se envolvía con sus propios brazos, aun sabiendo que aquello no la protegería de los peligros que había ahí fuera, y tal vez, pensó, del coche que acababa de detenerse frente a ella. Nadie salió de él, pero al cabo de unos segundos la ventanilla tintada de la parte posterior del vehículo descendió hasta la mitad, no dejando el rostro del pasajero visible, debido a las gruesas gotas de agua helada que caían incesantes. Unos segundos de silencio en los que contempló el recoveco de la ventana; y esta le devolvía la mirada.

-Te vas a mojar.

La voz grave de un hombre la llegó a través del murmullo del agua, increíblemente claro, y pudo percibir cierto deje de burla en su sarcástico comentario. Tardó unos segundos en encajar la situación, y cuando lo hizo sintió como una carga se cernía sobre ella. Estaba asustada. Sola, empapada en mitad de un mal barrio en una noche de tormenta cerrada, y estaba asustada. No hubo respuesta, y la voz paciente y cautelosa de aquel hombre volvió a oírse.

-¿Necesitas ir a algún lado? –Aquello pareció, a criterio de ella, más una respuesta, debido a su estado, que una simple pregunta-. ¿O prefieres esperar aquí a que los vagabundos y los violadores vengan a pelearse por un pedacito de tu joven y candorosa carne inocente?

Se aferró más a sus propios brazos, pensando en ello. Claro que lo había pensado, era en lo único en lo que su cabeza había pensado desde que había salido por la puerta de su casa. Sin embargo, su razón le decía que si subía a aquel coche se entregaría voluntariamente a un futuro muy parecido a aquel que aquella misma voz había planteado. Un suspiro en mitad de la noche y un ruido fuerte y sordo que hizo eco en la larga y solitaria calle. Habían arrojado algo desde la ventana desde la cual aquel hombre había estado dirigiéndose a ella. Una silueta pequeña estaba siendo azotada por la lluvia a pocos pasos de ella.

-Sebastian –nombró la voz, demandante.

La ventana del conductor, al que podría haber visto perfectamente si no hubiera sido por los empañados cristales arrojó otro objeto con pereza hasta quedar muy próximo a ella, a sus pies. La chica respiró hondo, pues esta vez sí que había podido identificar el objeto que yacía en el suelo, y supuso que el objeto arrojado con anterioridad se trataba exactamente de lo mismo.

-No te haremos daño –aseguró-. Pero puedes cogerlas si quieres, están cargadas –un corto silencio-. Si en algún momento crees que resultamos una amenaza eres libre de dispararnos, a cualquiera de los dos.

Ella ya había cogido la pistola más próxima, la de Sebastian, que era más pesada de lo que había pensado. Un peso más fuerte que el simple material del que estaba fabricado, como si todas las vidas que esa arma hubiera arrebatado se encontraran en su interior, susurrando. Sí, aquella no era gente de fiar, y ella lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba. Se aseguró, no obstante. Le quitó el seguro, lo había visto en las películas. Se planteó el disparar, pero sabía que el retroceso podría hacerla daño en el brazo, e incluso dislocarle el hombro. Había visto muchas películas, y algo la decía que no vería muchas más. Cogió la segunda pistola, y al enderezarse casi le pareció ver los ojos del ocupante del coche negro aun parado frente a ella. La ventanilla se subió y la puerta se abrió, una mano le daba la bienvenida. Ella avanzó, y su anfitrión se hizo a un lado para dejarla sitio.

-Espera –pidió, y ella se quedó repentinamente quieta-. Tira tu abrigo –ella torció la cabeza, y antes de que él añadiera aquello último ella ya lo había entendido-. Te prestaré el mío.

El hombre, que había podido apreciar era joven, se quitó su gabardina. Ella, sin querer ser descortés procedió a deshacerse del suyo. Sin soltar las pistolas. Él se dio cuenta, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Pensó que la chica era más precavida de lo que en realidad parecía. Finalmente, ella entró. Se envolvió con la gabardina y el coche arrancó.

-¿A dónde te llevamos?

Miró a su izquierda, guiada por aquella voz que, ahora sin la reverberación de la lluvia eclipsándola, parecía más suave y mucho más profunda, e, incluso, afable. Se tomó un momento para analizar a su acompañante, y quedó levemente sorprendida ante la juventud de sus rasgos. Unos rasgos que contrastaban con una mirada oscura, enigmática e inquietante. Un brillo parecía refulgir al fondo, muy adentro, en el interior de aquellos ojos, profundos e inquisitivos, que esperaban una respuesta.

-No lo sé –fue todo lo que dijo, algo azorada, aferrándose al cuello del abrigo que él mismo le había prestado, con las pistolas descansando a su lado, junto a la puerta, de forma precavida.

Ella esperó que aquel hombre se sorprendiera, o quizá, la echara de allí, o la atosigara a preguntas. No sabía que esperar. Sin embargo, aquella imperturbable y ladeada sonrisa que curvaba sus labios apenas flaqueó.

-Ya lo sé –afirmó, y ella se atrevió a mirarle directamente, más por la sorpresa que por coraje-. Yo también me escapé de casa una vez.

Este se volvió hacia ella, y ésta, obviamente, desvió la mirada para no sentir ese escalofrío que le producían aquel par de ojos escrutadores posados en ella, analizándola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica lo miró de reojo, intentando resultar amable. Para él no parecía ser problema.

-Shamey –contestó-. Shamey Gallagher.

Le tendió la mano, y aquel hombre la observó, aun con aquella indescifrable sonrisa.

-Encantado –dijo mientras estrechaba su mano de forma firme y de manera gentil-. Yo me llamo Jim.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos dos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el coche avanzaba. Se observaron el uno al otro en completo silencio. Ahora era ella quien analizaba, intentando desentramar aquella red de gestos y movimientos, escrutando en los más profundo de aquellos oscuros e inexplicablemente benévolos ojos. Se llevó las manos al regazo, y, tras pensarlo unos instantes se volvió hacia la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

-Tenga –dijo tendiéndole la pistola a su acompañante, el cual no parecía sorprendido-. Es suya.

-Muchas gracias, oh, no hace falta –comentó mientras veía las intenciones de la joven de devolverle la pistola al conductor-. Esta puedes quedártela tú, Sebastian puede encontrar otra.

El aludido miró por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con los ojos de ella, que parecía tranquila, extraña e inusualmente tranquila.

-Señor…

-Moriarty.

Ella aguardó cortésmente.

-Señor Moriarty, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Jim sonrió, más que antes y devolvió la mirada al frente.

-A casa.


	2. Chapter 2

-Espero que no te resulte demasiado pequeño.

En realidad, lo era. Y mucho. Pero no esperaba mucho más que aquello, al fin y al cabo, era un sótano. Las paredes y el techo habían sido pintadas recientemente, ocultando así las manchas de humedad que cubría gran parte de la habitación. El papel pintado de las mismas había conseguido que desaparecieran, aunque en las esquinas del techo aún se vislumbraban algunas zonas oscurecidas. La chimenea al fondo de la habitación se encontraba en buen estado, aunque la única ventana de la habitación apenas dejaba pasar la luz. Aun siendo las cuatro de la tarde, apenas estaba iluminada, pero aquello no la molestó en absoluto. De hecho, aquello habría sido lo que la hubiera convencido de alquilar el piso si realmente hubiera estado en su mano realizar aquella elección.

-Me la quedo.

La señora Hudson, la que sería su casera, se sorprendió momentáneamente ante su repentina decisión, pero en seguida una sonrisa se dibujó en su envejecido rostro.

-¡Oh! –exclamó-. Está bien, no creí que fueras a quedártelo –comentó mientras ambas salían de la habitación-. Últimamente los jóvenes son más ambiciosos querida, ¡incluso pueden permitirse un piso propio en el centro! Los padres de hoy en día se lo consienten todo. Cuando yo era joven…

La señora Hudson caminó hacia su piso, con ella a sus espaldas, desvariando acerca de la juventud de hoy día y de cómo son incapaces de prepararse ellos mismos la cena sin ayuda. La huésped, sin embargo, se había quedado unos pasos tras de ella, con la vista fija en la puerta que había arriba, al final de las escaleras.

-¿Querida?

La chica se sobresaltó, apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba en mitad del pasillo, inmóvil con la mirada perdida en las escaleras enmoquetadas que llevaban al piso de arriba.

-Perdón –se disculpó en voz baja-. ¿Vive alguien ahí arriba?

El rostro de la señora Hudson se tornó afable un instante mientras se disponía a responder.

-Sí, dos amigos, son un encanto, la única compañía que tengo. Aunque a veces… -añadió malhumorada-. Aun así son buenos chicos, te los presentaré en cuanto vuelvan.

Más animada volvió a encaminarse hacia su piso.

-Señora Hudson –llamó la inquilina-. Si no le importa me gustaría meter mis cosas dentro del apartamento para que no se queden aquí en medio.

-¡Por supuesto querida, ya rellenaremos el papeleo luego!

Una maleta no muy grande y un bolso de mano descansaban en la entrada, junto al perchero. Las introdujo en el sótano –al que debería empezar a referirse como "casa"- y las dejó apartadas a un lado. La habitación disponía de un armario donado muy consideradamente por la propia señora Hudson. Su ropa, que era más bien poca ocupaba prácticamente el interior de la maleta.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose llamó su atención. Oyó el tintineo de las llaves y los pasos de alguien que a su interpretación no debía ser muy grade.

-¡Watson querido! –escuchó a través de las paredes.

El hombre que acababa de entrar con las manos cargadas con dos bolsas de la compra saludó amablemente.

-Buenas tardes señora Hudson.

-Y tan buenos querido –dijo acercándose a él, que esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Y a que se debe?

Su casera, siempre muy discreta le comentó en voz baja:

-Acabo de alquilar el 221C.

Se deleitó unos instantes con la cara de incredulidad de él, que apenas podía entender quien en su sano juicio alquilaría voluntariamente un piso como aquel.

-¿De veras? –Miró hacia la puerta de madera y observó que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo-. ¿Y quién ha…?

-Oh, es una joven encantadora. Ya sabes, no es fácil ser joven y buscar piso, mucho menos en Londres. No creo que tenga para mucho más.

-¿Joven? –repitió-. ¿Cómo de joven?

-No lo sé, es muy bajita, casi como yo, aunque tampoco es muy difícil…

-Señora Hudson –le interrumpió él -. La edad.

-No lo sé querido, diecinueve, tal vez veinte.

-Diecisiete, en realidad.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del sótano, tras la que acababa de asomar su nueva propietaria. La señora Hudson se puso roja instantáneamente por su indiscreción, y Watson carraspeó algo avergonzado e incómodo. A pesar de aquello la chica no parecía molesta, es más, sonreía amablemente.

-Perdona querida –dijo la señora Hudson-. Este es John Watson, vive en la planta de arriba.

Watson se acercó con educación a tenderle la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba la bolsa de la compra en ella. Intentó darle la otra, pero también estaba cargada. La señora Hudson frunció el ceño ante el torpe comportamiento de su amigo. Finalmente John pareció comprender que dejar una de las bolsas en el suelo era lo más lógico.

-Perdona –se disculpó-. John Watson

-Kelevra –se presentó-. Kelevra Gallagher.

-¿Americana?

-Mi padre, sí –se apresuró a responder-. Yo siempre he vivido en Inglaterra.

-¿De qué parte?

-Wells, un pequeño pueblo al este.

Un silencio repentino se apoderó del largo pasillo, pues John Watson no era muy dado a prolongar sus nuevas amistades. Por lo general se veían interrumpidas por su osado y altivo compañero de piso.

-Watson querido, ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

-¿No está aquí? -la señora Hudson negó-. Cogió un taxi antes de que me fuera a comprar, ya sabe como es. Creía que vendría a casa.

-Ya llegará, y mientras yo tengo que ir la tienda, me estoy quedando sin galletas –añadió mientras cogía su abrigo y salía por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse-. Hasta luego chicos, portaos bien.

-No somos niños señora Hudson –intentó explicar John, pero lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

De nuevo un silencio inamovible en el 221B de Baker Street. John solía sentirse algo incomodo cuando no sabía que decir ante situaciones como aquella, e incluso esperaba que su compañero hiciera algún comentario grosero y malintencionado para romperlo.

-¿Necesita ayuda con eso?

John la miró con un repentino movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Perdona? –La chica señaló a sus pies-. Oh, no, bueno sí, pero puedo yo solo. No es necesario que…

-No es molestia –dijo cogiendo la bolsa que había a los pie de él-. Es decir, si no le importa.

Kelevra le sonrió amablemente, y John, inevitablemente le devolvió una agradecida sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se ofrecía a ayudarle, aunque fuera en algo tan trivial como aquello. Y era precisamente la insignificancia de ese gesto lo que llamó la atención del doctor.

-No, en absoluto –dijo después de un corto silencio-. De hecho, ¿por qué no… pasas y te quedas a tomar el té?

Kelevra meditó unos segundos. ¿Lo tenía _permitido_? No estaba segura, pero al fin y al cabo, que había de peligroso en ello.

-Claro, será un placer –accedió.

En la vida de Kelevra hubo tres grandes errores, y aceptar tomar aquella taza de té con John Hamish Watson fue el primero de todos.

-Aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias.

Kelevra cogió la taza que John le tendía. Una taza pequeña de porcelana, la cual contenía el mejor té que John se veía capaz de preparar. En realidad a Kelevra no le gustaba el té, pero una invitación era una invitación; y la cortesía era un requisito indispensable de su personalidad. Le dio un pequeño sorbo. Dejaba un regusto demasiado dulce.

-Entonces… -comenzó John mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella, en el sitio de su compañero-. ¿Acabas de mudarte a la ciudad?

Kelevra asintió mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo de su taza.

-Llegué esta mañana, el 221C era el primer peso que tenía que mirar hoy.

John alzó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

-Y… ¿has decidido quedarte con este? –preguntó-. Es decir, no es un mal sitio, bueno, es pequeño, húmedo, oscuro…

-Es cómodo.

-¿Te convenció su belleza interior? –preguntó en lo que fue un intento de broma que esperaba hubiera sido evidente.

Kelevra soltó una leve risa entre dientes tras su taza humeante.

-No puedo permitirme mucho más –admitió.

John se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras masticaba una de las pastas que acompañaban su té del mediodía.

-¿Y tus padres no…?

-Claro que no, John, es evidente.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del apartamento, por la cual acababa de entrar un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, que se deshizo de su abrigo y bufanda, tirándolos de mala manera y paseándose hacia la cocina como si no le interesara la visita que estaba sentada en el sillón de su propia casa. De hecho, no le importaba en absoluto.

John suspiró.

-Sherlock, esta es…

-Ya sé quien es John, no soy estúpido –dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecía ojos humanos de la nevera-. ¿Compraste la penicilina?

John parecía ir a replicar, pero en vez de eso suspiró de nuevo.

-Sí, y ahora si no te importa ven aquí a conocer a…

-¿La nueva inquilina? –Afirmó, más que preguntó-. No gracias, no tengo interés.

-¿No estás deseando analizarla?

-Ya lo he hecho.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando he entrado por la puerta, huele a huérfana desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¡Sherlock!

John dejó ruidosamente la taza sobre la mesa. Estaba acostumbrado a la crueldad de su amigo y sobretodo a su total falta de tacto. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse furioso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Sherlock no parecía ni haberse inmutado, permaneciendo impasible con la mirada puesta en su microscopio. Y cuando se volvió hacia Kelevra para disculparse observó que a ella tampoco parecía importarle.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su níveo rostro permaneció quieto, continuando con su tarea.

-Eres joven, extremadamente joven. Los únicos motivos que te llevarían a buscar piso a una edad tan temprana son: uno, que eres independiente, con trabajo, no muy beneficioso pero lo suficiente para comprarte un piso no muy caro en el centro. Sin embargo has ido a alquilar el que es probablemente el cuarto más pequeño e inhabitable de todo Londres, habiendo más apartamentos vacios en condiciones optimas que serias capaz de adquirir, por lo cual deduzco que no tienes trabajo, ni dinero.

Dos, te has ido de casa, fueran los motivos que fueran tus padres te echaron de ella, sin embargo una persona asentada llevaría más equipaje. Una maleta pequeña y un bolso de mano. Una persona que hubiera tenido una estancia prolongada en casa de sus padres tendría más cosas que transportar, por lo que deduzco que no es el caso. Finalmente si sumamos las piezas: el apartamento minúsculo, la falta de trabajo y la escasez de equipaje deducimos que nunca has tenido mucho. Aun así supongo que habrás permanecido en casa de algún pariente cercano, un tío supongo, por parte de padre por supuesto, ¿me equivoco? –si hubiera esperado una respuesta, Kelevra habría asentido-. Ya sé lo que vas a decir. El reloj, ese que tienes ahí, de tu padre, a juzgar por la calidad. Debe de ser muy caro, lo cual no concuerda con el resto de tus pertenencias. No lo llevarías si no fuera necesario, algo así solo se deja en herencia, los hombres se aferran vanidosamente a objetos de ese valor. ¿Me equivoco, señorita Gallagher?

-¿Cómo…?

-Me encontré a la señora Hudson cuando venía.

John se quedó allí sentado, por suerte, le agradó ver que la chica no parecía cohibida en absoluto.

-Brillante, señor Holmes.

-Lo sé –respondió Sherlock, sin un ápice de modestia en su voz. No era su estilo.

Sin embargo no parecía haber percibido el extraño tono de voz con que ella había hecho aquella valoración.

-A mí también me gusta deducir.

-Sí claro.

-¿Quiere que lo comprobemos?

Por primera vez Sherlock alzó la vista de su microscopio y la dirigió directamente hacia ella. Le gustaban los retos. Le gustaba ganarlos. Se aproximo hacia la amplia sala con un total despliegue de petulancia.

-Puede empezar, ¿Qué tiene que decirme sobre John Watson?

El aludido abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Eh un momento, ¿Por qué…?

-Estudió en Barts, buen estudiante, el primero de su clase. Estuvo de servicio en Afganistán hasta hace unos meses, cuando le relevaron a causa de una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo. No es muy dado a las relaciones, sin embargo suele resultarle bastante fácil encandilar a las mujeres con las que se lo propone. Tuvo una relación sentimental hasta hace bien poco pero eso ya se acabó.

Watson deseó por un segundo que eso fuera un sueño. Tener a un Holmes más pequeño y femenino viviendo en el sótano no le hacía especial ilusión. Sherlock por su parte estaba intrigado.

-No ha estado mal.

-No soy usted, comprenda que no poseo las mismas capacidades de las que usted es poseedor.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente –dijo mientras rondaba a su alrededor-. Dime, ¿Cómo has sabido lo de Barts?

Ella sonrió.

-Se llama Internet, señor Holmes. Tuve tiempo mientras la señora Hudson y él cuchicheaban en el rellano sobre mí. También supe lo de Afganistán, pero no ponía nada más.

-¿Lo de la bala?

- Bueno, obviamente se le ve en forma, apto para ejercer su puesto, sin embargo está aquí. Cuando le he ofrecido ayuda para llevar la compra ha desviado fugazmente su mirada hacia su hombro izquierdo, aun así negándose caballerosamente a mi ayuda a lo que finalmente ha aceptado.

-¿Y lo de las mujeres? –exigió.

Kelevra, ante esto, solo pudo esbozar una torcida sonrisa.

-Soy una mujer, señor Holmes. Se reconocer a un hombre atractivo cuando le veo, y estoy segura de que el resto de las mujeres en Londres comparten mi opinión -John desvió la mirada a su taza, intentando ocultar el leve rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas-. La manera en la que se ha negado a mi ayuda a pesar de necesitarla demuestra un alto grado de galantería y, como ya he dicho antes, caballerosidad.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo de su reciente desliz?

-¿La relación fallida? –Sherlock asintió-. Hay una nota tirada allí en la esquina. Está estrujada pero aún así puede intuirse el nombre de una chica, Sarah creo, junto con un número de teléfono. Creo que es más que evidente que la cosa no salió bien.

Silencio, únicamente eso se percibía en la sala. No había tensión, pero la mirada escrutadora de Sherlock posada encima de la de Kelevra a muy pocos centímetros eran más que suficientes para adivinar que algo estaba teniendo lugar en su desordenada mente.

-Tu nombre, Kelevra –susurró-. Es hebreo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y sabes también que significa?

Ella esperó unos segundos. Meditando.

-No.

Sherlock sonrió.

-Significa "perro malo".

Se dio la vuelta, de nuevo hacia la cocina, impasible.

-Bienvenida a Baker Street señorita Gallagher.

Dejó el bolso sobre el colchón que había en la habitación. Apenas acababa de caer la noche, y la oscuridad era completamente absorbente. Esperó, aguardando a que la comunicación se cortara al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Sí –respondió secamente.

-¿Le has visto?

-Sí, acabo de salir de su apartamento.

-¿Qué? –Ella puso los ojos en blanco-. ¡Se suponía que tenías que esperar a recibir órdenes antes de hacer eso!

-¿Si iba a hacerlo antes o después porque no hacerlo ahora? –replicó-. Ellos mismos me invitaron, ¿Qué hay menos sospechoso que eso?

-No va a hacerle ninguna gracia.

La voz amenazadora de Sebastian murmuraba al otro lado del teléfono. Nunca se habían llevado bien, nunca. Ella suponía que eran los celos.

-Ha estado en su casa, ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

Kelevra escuchó, pacientemente al otro lado del teléfono, hasta que una voz muy familiar habló desde el otro lado.

-Que es un verdadero genio –Kelevra relajó los hombros, casi podía verle sonreír al otro lado del auricular-. ¿Cómo conseguiste que Holmes te invitara a su casa?

-No fue él, fue el otro. Watson –respondió, intentando sonar lo más distante posible al pronunciar ese nombre-. Él llegó después.

-¿Ha picado?

-Sí, se tragó lo del reloj y lo del equipaje, como tú dijiste.

-Qué predecible –suspiró con desgana-. Haré que lleven tus muebles allí, no quiero que mi niña viva en un lúgubre cuarto oscuro. Además, se lo ha ganado.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

De nuevo, Kelevra pudo interpretar el silencio como una pérfida sonrisa.

-Encandila al doctor e impresiona a Sherlock. Mantente lo más cerca posible de ellos.

-De acuerdo.

-Debo dejarte, cariño. Pásalo bien.

-De acuerdo. Adiós tío Jim.


End file.
